


Sunlight

by museicalitea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museicalitea/pseuds/museicalitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and intimate on a late summer's afternoon, Narita suggests they try something new.</p>
<p>And, in kisses and touches and an overflow of feeling, Hisashi rediscovers just how much he has fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a birthday fic in the sense that unless Narita’s parents’ friends’ beach house is in New Zealand, this does not take place in February. This _is_ a birthday fic in the sense that today is Kinoshita’s birthday, and what better gift to give him than, y’know... 4.7k words of smut with his lovely boyfriend. Erm. I haven’t exactly written full-blown smut before, so please be kind.
> 
> (And sorry about calling one by first name and the other by surname - this was what I felt most comfortable reading whilst writing it out. My brain doesn't like seeing over a hundred and fifty repetitions of the name Kazuhito in one stretch of text, apparently.)

The summer sun was beating down fiercely even though it was long past midday, and overheated and tired out from a long day of tramping trails and swimming, it was a relief when Hisashi pushed open the door of the beach house and trudged inside. This side of the house was dimmer and cooler away from the direct sunlight, and Hisashi sighed happily as he hefted their overstuffed sports-cum-swimming-stuff bag off his shoulder and pulled his t-shirt up and off.

"Oh, wow, you really got burnt today."

His arms over his head, Hisashi glanced down to his stomach, and a sigh escaped the back of his throat as he took in the pinkish-red of his chest. With a groan, he let the t-shirt drop to the floor, and Narita padded over the tiles towards him.

"How bad?" Hisashi asked.

"Whole upper back, all along your shoulders…" Narita paused. "Your legs look fine—"

" _Only_ fine?" said Hisashi, smirking over his shoulder. Narita grinned.

"Not as fine as that ass."

"My chest got burnt too," said Hisashi, his grin fading. Narita took another couple of steps forwards and wrapped Hisashi into a gentle hug from behind, pressing their heads together.

"That sucks," he said softly. "Is it hurting?"

"Nah, but it's gonna look awful tomorrow."

"I'll bet," said Narita. He tugged Hisashi in a little closer to press against his chest, and Hisashi curled his arms up to rest them on Narita's. "You did put sunscreen on?"

"Yeah, this morning."

Hisashi could almost _hear_ Narita rolling his eyes.

"I usually burn after like ten minutes, this was bound to happen sometime," he pointed out.

"It might not have if you'd put sunscreen on after swimming, silly," Narita said. "Do you want some aloe vera to put on it?"

"Aloe vera?"

"It's for burns," Narita said. "Cools them down and helps them fade faster. Haven't you used it before?"

Hisashi shook his head, then added, "I was kinda thinking of having a shower now."

"Do that," said Narita, "and don't have the water too hot, you don't want to make it worse. We can do the aloe vera stuff once you're done in there, okay?"

Hisashi nodded, and with a kiss to his head, Narita untangled himself and grabbed the bag of damp towels and togs. As he left the house again to go to the outside tap, Hisashi heard him mutter to himself, "And he was the one who insisted we take extra sunscreen…"

He rolled his eyes, grinned, then headed for the shower.

 

"Alright, I've got the gel," Narita said when Hisashi came back into the living room in a pair of shorts and with his hair still damp. He was curled up on the sofa with a book in his hands, but put it aside and patted the air above a cushion on the floor just in front of him. Hisashi padded over and plopped himself down cross-legged as Narita shuffled himself around. There was the click of a bottle-cap being undone, and a wheezy squirt from the bottle.

"Ready?"

"Mmhm."

Hisashi exhaled slowly as Narita lowered his gel-coated hands onto his shoulders. The gel was cool and refreshing on his hot skin, and Narita's hands were firm and sure as they massaged the knots out of his shoulders and rubbed down his upper arms. Honed from twenty years of playing the piano, his hands always looked in control, and whatever they were doing, they were deliberate and assured in their movements. And here, it was no different. The pressure Narita applied was deep and exact, and he only lingered on some spots to work on the very tight musculature; otherwise, he moved methodically across Hisashi's shoulders.

"Hop up," he said after a few minutes.

"Eh?"

"So I can do your chest."

"I can do my own chest."

"Significant other prerogative dictates that I can touch my hot boyfriend's chest and treat his boo-boos, get up here."

"It's _sunburn_ , not a boo-boo, Kazu," Hisashi said, narrowing his eyes as he clambered onto the couch to face Narita. "How old am I, five?"

"Five-year-olds have to have their parents put sunscreen on them every two hours, and since you clearly can't remember to do it—"

"First time this holiday!"

"And we're only three days in," Kazu said dryly, fixing him with a Look before moving his hands to Hisashi's chest. "I hate to think what sort of lobster you're going to resemble when we get home again."

"Lobster? Kazu, I'm gonna look as cute as that shrimp Suga-san had on his pyjama top."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that."

"You wouldn't forget if you'd had him drooling on your futon every night at training camp in first year."

"Ew."

"Yeah, I convinced Asahi-san that Suga-san wouldn't punch him in his sleep before that Tokyo camp in second year so he'd swap places with me."

Narita laughed, and then pressed a kiss to Hisashi's nose. "There," he said. "All done."

"Thanks," Hisashi murmured, grinning. "You're not half bad at that."

"At what?"

"That… y'know, massaging my shoulders. They feel really good now."

"Ah, yeah, my mum likes massages, and if I gave her one then she'd do my shoulders after piano practice. She used to tell me what she liked and what she didn't, and… I mean, I was sort of guessing for you, but—"

"No, that was good."

"I'm glad."

Somehow, in the silence that followed, he ended up reclining on Narita's chest between his open legs, both of Narita's arms wrapped loosely around him and his chin propped atop Hisashi's head. Narita's shirt was unbuttoned to halfway down, and Hisashi could hear his heartbeat throbbing warm and steady under his ear. It was very still and quiet. From outside, there were faint rustlings as a breeze swept through the trees and grass, and inside the house faint hummings and buzzings from the air conditioning faded into the background.

Hisashi closed his eyes and nuzzled in closer to Narita. Narita was breathing slow and deep, and as ever was a very comfortable pillow, soft skin and muscles just the right relaxed squishiness, and—

And there was something hard pressing into his hip, and Hisashi scrambled up to get a better look. Narita was staring at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, and there was a very definite bulge in the crotch of his shorts. For a moment, Hisashi stared, speechless.

And then he broke out into a helpless grin, and Narita smiled back sheepishly.

"Is it really bad," he said, swallowing, "that I want you right now?"

Hisashi wriggled around and kissed Narita firmly on the mouth. "Absolutely not," he said. "Now, if I could get out—just need to get the stuff—"

"You wanna do it here?"

"Uh... no? I wanna do it on the bed, but I think I put the box at the bottom of the—GYAH!"

Hisashi had left the couch and started towards the door, but had barely got two paces away when Narita's hands landed on his hips and dragged him bodily backwards, where he ended up sitting with a thud on Narita's lap.

"Kazu?"

Smiling, Narita lifted his hands to cradle his cheeks and kissed him. His lips were dry, hot from the sun and salt and dehydration, but they were no less seductive for that. A shiver ran down Hisashi's neck, and he leaned in closer, winding his arms around Narita's neck as he deepened their kiss. He tugged at Narita's lip, and Narita moaned soft in the back of his throat and pressed forwards with his tongue. Closing his eyes, Hisashi inhaled the salt still clinging to Narita, the sweetness of his sunscreen.

Now that they were kissing, now that that tension had started to creep beneath his skin, his cock was growing hard. Pleasure started to pool low in his gut, and he shifted to bring his crotch to rest on Narita's thigh. He rubbed, just once, and felt Narita's leg tense up beneath him. Pressing himself in to Narita again, Hisashi rubbed once more, and in one swift movement, one of Narita's hands moved to the back of his neck, and the other slipped down and clenched his bum hard.

Hisashi was starting to feel warm, in his throat, in his chest, and he redoubled his efforts. Beneath him, Narita started shifting around, nudging him over, and he complied automatically, wrapping himself a little firmer around Narita and not breaking the kiss until—

"Oof!"

With a jolt, Narita had lifted him up, legs wrapped around his body and his hands supporting Hisashi's thighs. It had been so long since Narita had picked him up like this that Hisashi stared at him agog, and Narita grinned.

"Don't know if you've noticed, but I'm well back in shape now."

"I can see that," Hisashi said petulantly, as Narita started walking towards the bedroom. Tightening his arms, he added, "I didn't think you could still do that."

"Ought to do it more often, then."

The bedroom was dappled with the bright late afternoon sun, and the bedspread was patched with heat when Narita dumped Hisashi onto it. He had barely had a moment to recover before Hisashi pulled him in for another kiss and pressed their bodies flush together. There was so much heat, from the sunshine and their mouths and the blood pulsing fast and hard through their bodies and cocks, and Hisashi found himself panting into the kiss.

"Off," he said breathlessly, tugging at Narita's shirt. Narita's arms left Hisashi's back, and he fumbled out of Hisashi's sight for a minute before pulling the shirt off and tossing it aside. His hands were quick to return to the small of Hisashi's back, massaging the skin there and squeezing down further. Hisashi gasped, and his cock throbbed tight and damp in his pants.

"Kazu... Kazu..."

Eyes half-closed, Hisashi broke away from Narita's mouth and starting pressing kisses along his jaw, down his neck. He gripped Narita by the arms and steered him backwards onto the bed, then launched himself forwards and started licking and sucking at the base of his throat. Narita whimpered, and his hands slid up Hisashi's back until one rested in his hair. Breathing very quickly, Hisashi moved to Narita's chest, kissing down and down and down until he reached the fine trail of hair leading down from Narita's navel. He took his time kissing down there, licking in languorous swirls as he moved lower and lower onto Narita's stomach, and all the while he kept one hand over Narita's clothed length, palming it to hardness.

And with one last lingering kiss, he pried himself away, grinning at Narita's moan of protest, and undid the drawstring on Narita's shorts. He wiggled them off, flapping away Narita's hands as he started to help

Starting just above the knee, Hisashi began to pepper feather-light kisses up the inside of Narita's thigh, kneading his hands into the muscle above. He heard Narita swallow, heard his breathing start to quicken, and chose his spot. In the crease of his hip, right where the intoxicating scent of arousal hit him the strongest, Hisashi teased the sensitive skin with the edges of his teeth.

And then he bit and tugged, pulling away with a loud _pop_ , and set to ravaging Narita's tanned, sleek thighs for all he was worth. He kissed and pulled and sucked, leaving trails of red marks in his wake and sending up gasps and high moans from Narita's throat. Narita's cock had grown hard beneath his briefs, and there was a growing wet patch which, when Hisashi teased his tongue over it—

"GYEH!"

—set off a very satisfying reaction indeed.

He closed in now, blood roaring in his ears and heart hammering in his chest as he pressed his mouth on Narita's cock over and over again. He drew his tongue up, dragged it over the straining fabric, kissed all over as the length grew hotter and wetter and twitched under his caress. All the while, he kept his thumbs massaging the insides of Narita's thighs, digging in circles and feeling the adrenaline shoot through him as Narita tensed and untensed. And though it wasn't even close to the first time he'd felt it, it was still almost surreal, this rush—the knowledge that _he_ was undoing Narita, _he_ was sparking this—and even though he hadn't touched himself in minutes, his own length was going into overdrive, and if Narita kept making those mind-blowing sounds and tasted as good as he smelt then _damn_ , he reckoned he could come just like this. Just a little more—just that much more—

"Aaah! Hi—Hisashi—"

And then suddenly Narita's hands were on his shoulders, and Hisashi was pushed back. He looked up, startled. Narita's pupils were blown and his cheeks and neck scarlet, and he looked as breathless as Hisashi felt.

"Kazu?" Hisashi said. "You alright?"

Narita nodded and swallowed. He pushed himself onto his elbows, and Hisashi sat on the edge of the bed, still trying to get his breath back from around his racing heart. It was very unlike Narita to stop in the middle of an adrenaline rush like that, and something dark and foreboding rose up in Hisashi's throat. Had he been going too fast? Too hard?

"Sorry," Narita said abruptly. "I... I meant to ask you earlier, but we got a bit...

"Carried away?" Hisashi suggested, smirking.

Narita snorted. "Yeah. Um..." If possible, his cheeks went even redder.

"So, I've... I've been thinking. And—and I want to make you feel good tonight. I..." He swallowed again, and looked Hisashi dead in the eye. "Do you mind if I try... if I top?"

And then he flopped backwards onto the bed and covered his face. "Crap, that sounded so awkward!"

Hisashi was left speechless for a moment.

He loved taking control in bed. He was good at it, and it made Narita feel good, and in experimenting, in practising new things, Hisashi had become comfortable and happy with what he could do, and how he could best fill Narita with pleasure.

He had wondered, though. He'd never pressured Narita, but he'd wondered what it might be like to have Narita pleasuring him. Pressing him against a wall, holding him and ravaging him until he was barely conscious. Easing him open, hot and tight and wet, with his mouth open and swollen from kisses and so, so seductive. Bringing him to the brink, throbbing and full and aching, unable to breathe for the pleasure, the _need,_ and then urging him, praising him, faster and faster and—

Unable to contain his excitement, Hisashi broke out into a beaming smile and pulled Narita up towards him.

"Of course you can, of course—Kazu, you—yes, yes, _yes!"_

Narita gripped him tightly, and kissed the crease of his neck repeatedly. It was like the hugest of weights had been lifted off his stomach, and Hisashi was filled with an unbrindled anticipation.

"You want to do this... Kazu..." Unable to think of words, he leaned in and nuzzled their heads together, smile still splitting his face.

"Don't know if you should expect much," Narita said, his voice muffled, "but I want to do this, I really, really want to."

"Get my pants off, then?"

Narita laughed, and the next moment, his hands were down on the waistband on Hisashi's shorts and tugging. With one last kiss to Narita's temple, Hisashi pushed himself away and off the bed, and helped Narita pull his shorts off. His briefs became dislodged, and with a shrug and a wicked grin, Narita pulled those off too. Unrestrained by the underwear, his cock was red and wet, swollen hard and aching for contact.

"Oh my god," Narita said. His voice was shallow and soft, and he blinked rapidly as he stared up at Hisashi. "You're so beautiful like this."

Hisashi felt his ears go hot, and something low in his gut jumped. His dick quivered, and it grew hotter and heavier where he stood.

"You can't just say things like that!"

With another smile, Narita shifted forwards, gripping Hisashi's hips as he pouted his mouth onto Hisashi's stomach. With firm, wet kisses, he traced the path Hisashi had been marking before, rubbing circles onto Hisashi's hips all the while. The dual sensation sent shudders running through Hisashi, and he leaned forwards involuntarily, catching himself on Narita's shoulders.

"Stop... _teasing_ ," he gasped.

Narita hummed. And then he drew his head back, and pressed a long, languid kiss to the tip of Hisashi's cock.

A whine keened in the back of Hisashi's throat, and he tightened his fingers as Narita licked a long stripe up his length, because that straining, that surge—

"Stop!" he gasped. "Too close!"

Narita moved off immediately, but instead of giving Hisashi a moment as was his wont, he gripped him by the hips and pulled him down onto the bed. Still fighting back the electric spasms stirring low in his gut, Hisashi closed his eyes and focused on slowing his breathing. His hand was resting on his stomach, and after a minute another set of fingers entwined with his. He opened his eyes to a grinning Narita, who had finally shed his briefs and had a bottle of lube in his free hand.

"Get yourself comfortable," he said, squeezing Hisashi's fingers. "Wanna get started with this?"

_"Yes,"_ Hisashi said, swallowing as another jolt pulsed up his cock. He wriggled around until he was on his back in the middle of the bed and crooked his legs up the way Narita had countless times before. Narita settled himself between his upraised legs, and clicked open the cap of the lube.

"Okay, are you relaxed?" Narita said. "You might want to get your legs up a bit—that's better… I'm just gonna start slow—"

"I've done this to you enough times," Hisashi muttered, and Narita snorted.

"Do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

"Well, whichever way I want your dick to be hard when you—"

"Oh my god, Hisashi!"

"Hurry _up."_

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Narita said with shining eyes.

And then his finger, cool and slippery with lube, rubbed against his entrance.

"Breathe out," Narita murmured.

Hisashi did, and Narita's finger prodded in.

And Hisashi grimaced.

"Does it—"

"It doesn't hurt, Kazu," Hisashi said. "It just feels really weird."

Narita nodded, lip caught between his teeth, and then, to Hisashi's surprise, he eased his finger out. He clenched at the loss of pressure, but then Narita leaned forwards, braced himself above Hisashi's head, and bent down to kiss him.

This felt good, and Hisashi responded eagerly for the few seconds before Narita broke away. He shifted back onto his knees and moved his left hand to rest on Hisashi's other thigh, and then, slowly but firmly, he started rubbing circles just by Hisashi's entrance. Hisashi couldn't help swallowing at the little electric jolts the sensation sent through him, but as Narita kept circling, and moved to gently ease his thumb back over his tight hole, he found his breathing came easier, and his thighs and buttocks relaxed.

"Feels better now," he said between heavy breaths, and Narita smiled. "Can… can you try again?"

"'Course. Hang on." There was a pause while Narita trickled more lube over his fingers, letting some fall in cool drips onto Hisashi's skin, and then a finger pushed at his entrance again. It was still tight, still weird, but as Narita pushed in further, deeper, and started to stretch him, the tense anticipation he had been feeling started to fade into excitement.

"You good for me to put another finger in?"

"Huh?" Hisashi broke out of his reverie and blinked at Narita, still leaned over his ass with raised eyebrows.

"Finger number two, Hisashi," Narita said dryly.

"Oh. Yeah."

Narita rolled his eyes, but pulled back and started to ease a second finger in. Hisashi squirmed as Narita pressed in again and stretched in small motions—why did it feel this strange?—and Narita kept one hand on the underside of his thigh, stroking him gently. And he was smiling, and Hisashi couldn't help but smile back; and somehow, it loosened something tight in his chest, and he was able to focus on his breathing again.

"Hisashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I try something?"

Hisashi nodded, and Narita eased his fingers back, then pushed them forwards again, moving further up, stroking his walls, dragging and crooking and—

A thousand nerve endings exploded in a wave of ecstasy, and Hisashi let out a strangled yelp and clenched the sheets.

Narita's strokes sped up, and Hisashi could hardly think for the sensation of it. The pressure built up in his length, harder and hotter with every twist and push and stretch, and he keened towards Narita, bucking his hips up just to try and intensify the heat, the feeling.

Narita murmured something to him, but he could barely make it out through the roaring in his ears. What he did register was Narita's fingers sliding out, slowly but surely, and he moaned low in his throat at the emptiness inside him.

And yet, his attention was caught by something else, and the emptiness faded into the backdrop of his senses as Narita raised himself higher on his knees and took his own cock in hand.

He watched in a half-haze of budding pleasure as Narita stroked himself, his length so red and enticing and his skin shining bronze in the sun. Saliva built up and he panted, aching and transfixed the whole time Narita rolled the condom down and slicked himself again, the whole time until he came close again, and took Hisashi's hand in his own, and lined himself up.

And then he pushed in, and everything else faded. Hisashi squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back a whine, because it was _tight_ , tight and hot and his cock _throbbed_ with how good and right it felt. He leaned up reflexively, wanting to be nearer, wanting to feel Narita even closer to him. And then Narita's cock moved in a fraction more, and he felt a wet, swollen set of lips press against his own panting mouth.

"I've got you," Narita whispered. "I've got you."

Trailing a line of kisses down his neck, over his throat, Narita eased backwards, and this time Hisashi couldn't stop the gasp that eked out of his throat.

"Kazu…" He arched his neck into Narita's kiss and brought his free arm up to cling to his shoulders. "Keep going, _please…"_

With one last sucking kiss right to the base of his throat, Narita pried his mouth off and thrust forwards, and an arc of pleasure rushed through Hisashi. He cried out and his eyes snapped open. And then Narita began to move, starting a rhythm of pushes and pulls that hit that spot, again and again and again. Shivers and shudders ran through Hisashi's thighs, and his whole body was damp with sweat and saliva.

And his cock ached. It was hot and tight and felt near to bursting, and when he broke his face away from Narita's, it was to see it red and shiny and dripping with precome and so, so close to being satisfied. His cock throbbed and his hole felt stretched and too full and he felt so wet and _vulnerable_ under Narita's touch—

And intermingled in with the unceasing pleasure and craving for satisfaction was something warm and fluttery, rising in his stomach and up through his chest. As he clung tighter to Narita, and he felt Narita's fingers squeeze his shoulder as his cock pushed against that spot again and sent him gasping for breath, he was struck, very suddenly, by how loved he felt.

And the warmth of that though spread deep into his chest, and Narita's face became blurred in his vision. He blinked, lip suddenly wobbly through his smile, and a tear arced down his temple. And another.

"Hisashi?" Narita's voice, so breathless and proud just minutes ago, was very small. "Hisa… Hisashi, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, barely able to think for the shock-thrills shooting through his gut. "Close… I'm close…"

"Hisashi?"

"Keep… going…" he said. Through the blur of tears, he sensed something in Narita's face steel, and Narita leaned down to kiss him, hard and fierce. His hand left Hisashi's shoulder, and a moment later, it wrapped around his cock and pumped once, twice—

Everything went white as his orgasm crashed through him, spiralling waves of pleasure through him as his cock pulsed and spilled over him in hot, thick streaks.

When he came down from his high and his brain began to restore itself back into post-pleasure normality again, it was to a very empty feeling between his legs. Panting, he blinked his eyes open, and realised that Narita was leaning over him, caressing his cheek and calling his name softly.

"Kazu?" he said hoarsely, pushing himself up onto his elbows. The crease between Narita's eyebrows deepened, and without warning he pulled Hisashi up into a tight hug. Hisashi wrapped his arms around Narita automatically, although he was so drained it took an effort to squeeze back.

"Are you alright?" Narita asked; and his voice was still small, still uncertain.

"Yeah?" Hisashi frowned, trying to think why he wouldn't be alright. "I mean, I'm kinda sore and I want to sleep, but I feel really… good… why?" he mumbled into Narita's shoulder.

Narita's grip tightened, and one hand started rubbing large, soothing circles onto Hisashi's shoulder blade. "Um… just before you came, you started crying, Hisashi. I—I wasn't hurting you, was I?"

"What? No."

"Has something—"

"Nothing's happened, Kazu-chan," Hisashi said, easing himself backwards.

"Don't call me Kazu-chan," Narita said petulantly, and Hisashi laughed at the expression on his face. "Seriously, though. Is something wrong?"

"The only thing wrong," Hisashi said slowly, "is that I've just had the best orgasm of my life—" Narita coloured furiously—"and you're not happy. I… nothing was wrong, Kazu. You made me feel so, so good. I… It was a bit overwhelming, that's all."

"Don't think I'll be able to go for that midnight swim, either," he added regretfully. And finally, Narita smiled, properly smiled, and ruffled his hair. Which was annoying, but not nearly as bad as him being unhappy after sex.

"I love you." The words slipped out without warning. "You… I felt so full, and happy, and it was all because of you, Kazu…" Hisashi trailed off.

Narita blinked several times, mouth agape. Then, he leaned in, cupped Hisashi's chin, and kissed him. Narita's lips were soft in their caress, very tender, and somehow, it said everything Hisashi couldn't find the words for. Everything Narita understood without him saying anything.

And it made his heart melt, and he smiled against Narita's lips.

"Let me clean you up, and then you can sleep," Narita said once he had pulled away. He detangled himself and slid off the bed, and Hisashi frowned.

"What about you?"

"Um... dinner? Someone needs to make it."

Without missing a beat, Hisashi summoned up his best puppy-dog eyes and pouty mouth and reached out a hand to Narita. "You aren't going to cuddle with me?"

He could see the very second when Narita's resolve broke, and he grinned to himself as Narita pulled him close and kissed the crown of his head. "Of course I will, silly. Won't you get hungry, though?"

"Just wanna sleep," Hisashi admitted. "With you," he added. And then, when Narita smirked at him: "Not in that way!"

Four minutes later, they were snuggled up under a sheet, Hisashi curled up in Narita's arms and feeling very warm and drowsy. His legs were like lead and it kind of hurt to move his bum much, but all the tension had left his body, and that sweet, fluttery, _loved_ sensation had yet to dissipate. The sunshine was orange and comforting, and Narita kept kissing the top of his head. His chest was as good a pillow as ever, and with Narita's hand sifting through his hair, and the warm sunset sunlight blanketing him, Hisashi drifted off to the throbbing tandem beat of their two hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me about KinoNari on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/museicalitea) or [Tumblr](http://museicaliteacup.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also any feedback is good, if you're inclined to drop me a line or two!


End file.
